Fallin In
by ladyreapermc
Summary: Hotch/JJ, slightly AU. Will leaves, but Hotch remains there for her. Set during season 4.
1. Starts With Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

This was supposed to be a collection of song drabbles, but ended up becaming a real fic with chapters named after songs. I know this is pretty small, because it's actually an drabble, but see it as a prologue... the next one will be bigger and so on...

Title borrowed from a Carrie Underwood song.

**_Starts With Goodbye_**

Normally, JJ is a very centered and calm woman. It takes a lot to make her fall apart. But seeing Will standing by her front door, hand on the knob and suitcase at his feet makes her babble apologizes and pleas in a way she had never done before.

Will just shakes his head and sighs before speaking in that drawl of his that she loved:

"When are you going to realize you're in love with your boss?"

JJ stands stunned at those words and watches him leave because suddenly she knew he was right and couldn't deny it.

xxx

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

*checks the closet for Hotch and Reid* nops... not mine... just playing with them for a while.


	2. Anchor

**Author's Notes:**

See? I told they would get bigger! =D

Tittle from a Lifehouse song

_**Anchor**_

JJ was on edge and they all noticed. She was snappy and angry with everything and everyone, but no one dare to mention it, choosing to blame the so famous mood swings a pregnant woman went through. Not Hotch, though. He knew better; but so far, it hadn't affected her work, so he saw no reason to bring it up to the BAU liaison.

Until he caught her crying silently in a corner of the police precinct they were using as headquarters for this case. For the longest time, JJ had been a good friend; seeing her hurting so badly, made something ache in his chest.

"JJ." He spoke quietly, touching her shoulder. She spun around, rubbing her eyes, drying her tears, smearing her makeup.

"Hotch…" She started. "I…"

His gaze was understanding and supportive and before she noticed, JJ was crying again, face buried on his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Will's gone." JJ admitted in a broken sob. Hotch just held her tighter, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's alright." He whispered. "I'm here."

xxx

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine!


	3. I'll be Ok

**Author's Notes: **Still Getting Bigger! =D

Song: I'll be Ok by McFly

_**I'll Be Ok **_

JJ leans against her bedroom door and watches as Hotch assembles the crib she and Will had bought for their son. Whoever saw him work would think it was such a simple job, but the BAU liaison knew that was just an illusion.

She remembers the first time Will tried to assemble the thing and failed miserably. She had tried too and wasn't much good with it, but Hotch… Hotch worked fast and with a familiarity that only came to those who had performed such task before.

Every once in a while he looks up and offers her a soft smile that JJ unconsciously returns, while she wonders how exactly she's going to raise this kid all by herself if she can't even assemble a crib without asking her boss for help.

The room starts to spin when suddenly JJ can't find enough air to fill her lungs. She gasps desperately, keeping herself upright by holding the doorframe. In a flash, Hotch is by her side, leading her to the bed and telling her to take long, deep breaths. She feels him rubbing circles on her back, as he continues to speak in a low, soothing tone, telling her everything would be alright, that he was there with her.

It takes a moment, but JJ finally calms down, her breath returning to normal. She realizes Hotch is holding her close, protectively and still mumbling encouragements against her hair. For the first time since Will left, JJ feels the painful pressure in her chest start to ease.

Unconsciously (or at least she likes to pretend so), she snuggles closer to Hotch, seeking for warmth in the safety of his arms. In that moment, JJ knows that everything will work out. She knows she and Henry will be alright without Will.

xxx

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Is Hotch working shirtless yet? No? then they aren't mine...


	4. What Hurts The Most

**A/N: **The chapter's title comes from a Rascal Flatts' song.

* * *

_**What Hurts The Most**_

If there is a thing Hotch hates is to feel helpless and as he waits, in the hospital waiting room, that is exactly how he feel.

He guesses men, unless they're doctors, are supposed to feel helpless and useless while a woman is in labor, but that doesn't help him to feel better.

He wants to be inside, holding JJ's hand while she goes through everything just like he had done with Hailey, but Prentiss took that job and he understands really. She's JJ's friend and he's… well, her boss. No matter how close they had become the last couple of months.

"I called everyone." Garcia announces, signaling her return. "Will is going to catch the first plane and Morgan said they were finishing up back in Nevada."

With a nod of understanding, Hotch reluctantly takes a seat in one of the green plastic chairs against the wall. There is nothing else to do now except to wait.

Fifteen hours later and they are finally allowed inside the room to see JJ and little Henry. Penelope and Emily (who had been replaced for Will when he arrived) immediately headed to the bed to gush over the newborn on JJ's arms, Hotch lingered behind, watching the scene in silence, a small smile twisting the corners of his lips. He was just happy he could be part of this.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Will's voice startles him and it takes a moment for Hotch to answer him with a nod.

Aaron glances sideways at the shorter man, noticing the longing on his eyes and it's then that he understands: Will didn't leave JJ because he didn't love her anymore; he left him because _she_ didn't love _him._

Hotch knows from personal experience how hard it is to let someone you love go and he suddenly finds himself admiring Will greatly. While he had done it because Hailey had insisted, Will did it on his own volition, because he wanted the best for JJ.

"She's in love with you, you know?" Will's quiet words make Hotch's heart stop beating for a second; it only starts again after the small laugh the man lets out. "Some profiler you are."

"It's… I'm…" Aaron doesn't really know what to say to that. There are just so many reasons why he and JJ could never work.

"Don't give me some BS reason why you can't reciprocate her feelings." Will cuts him off rudely. "Just take care of her for me, Agent Hotchner."

Aaron meets the determinate eyes of the New Orleans detective and nods, because he doesn't want the excuses either.

"You have my word."

xxx


	5. Holding out for a Hero

**A/N:** Title came from a Bonnie Tyler's song

* * *

_**Holding Out For a Hero**_

Motherhood was as hard as people made it up to be. Not that JJ was complaining, of course. She loved her son, but once in a while, she'd loved if he actually slept at night instead of the whole day.

It was nearly 2 a.m. and her arms were aching from rocking the baby from side to side and he still was as alert as he had been six hours before when JJ started trying to put him to sleep. She felt like crying.

"Please, please Henry…" She whined a little. "Mommy needs to sleep too."

The baby just fixed his gaze on her, unblinking; wide awake. JJ sagged on the couch with a tired sigh. Her eyes shifting to the mobile innocently sitting on her coffee table. Biting her lip uncertain, JJ reached for it and pressed the first number on her speed dial. It rang three times before the call connected.

"Hotchner." She heard how his voice was thick with sleep and felt so bad for calling him.

"I'm sorry, Hotch. I shouldn't have called so late."

"It's alright JJ." He reassured her, sounding more alert. She heard the rustle of fabric on the other end of the line and couldn't help conjuring a mental picture of Hotch in bed. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Henry okay?"

"Yes, yes…" She answered shifting her hold on Henry. "It's just…" JJ sighed heavily. "I can't put him to sleep. I've tried everything and since you're a parent I thought…"

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He told her before hanging up and JJ felt relief washing over her immediately.

Precisely ten minutes later, Hotch was standing outside her front door dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. JJ wasn't used to see him in casual clothes, so every time she did, she couldn't help but stare.

"JJ?" He said softly to get her attention, a bit of amusement tinting his tone, she shook her head and stepped aside.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

Hotch waited until she had closed and locked the door, before offering to take Henry from her arms. Normally JJ was reluctant on handing her child over. Not even Penelope managed to drag the boy out of her arms without a bit of struggle, but the blonde agent found herself handing Henry to Hotch without a second thought.

He held the boy carefully, gazing down at his face with a smile. Another thing JJ wasn't used to was seeing Hotch smile and she enjoyed.

"In the first couple of weeks after Jack was born, he didn't sleep at night either. Hailey and I used to take shifts to stay up with him." Hotch informed in a whisper. "The secret is to find out what he likes."

JJ nodded, taking a seat on the couch to watch as Hotch started to walk around the room, humming. It was a heartwarming sight. Her lids were getting heavier by the second as she watched a blurry Hotch moving around with her son in his arms. After a couple of minutes, JJ fell asleep.

JJ started awake the next morning in her own bed and immediately looked for Henry, sighing in relief when she found him peacefully sleeping on his crib. It looked almost like a miracle. She dropped a kiss on the baby's forehead before padding barefooted into the living room. She remembered falling asleep in the couch, so Hotch much had carried both of them to her room, last night. The mental image of Hotch carrying her bridal style to her bedroom, made butterflies flutter in JJ's stomach and she couldn't help but smile at how silly she was being.

"Morning," Hotch's voice startled JJ, making her jump. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she waved him off, taking in the sight of him standing on her kitchen, already in a suit, holding one of the flowery mugs her mother had bought her last Christmas. "Henry is asleep. I didn't think it was possible."

"Like I said, you just need to figure out what he likes," Hotch replied with a smile.

"You're my hero," she said in a teasing tone, making him chuckle. "Seriously, Hotch, thank you."

"It's my pleasure," he glanced at his watch and set the mug down with a sigh. "I have to go."

JJ nodded, understanding perfectly and walked him to the front door.

"If you need anything, just call alright? Don't worry about the time," again JJ just nodded with a smile.

"Thanks for everything, Hotch."

"No problem," he was almost at his car, when JJ remembered something and called out his name.

"So, what does Henry like?" Hotch smiled again.

"He likes when you hold his hand."

xxx


	6. He Stopped Loving Her Today

**A/N: **Title from a George Jones song

* * *

_**He Stopped Loving Her Today**_

Aaron isn't sure what inspired him to get out early from the office this particular Friday, but he was glad he did. The drive to Haley's house was quite smooth and uneventful and, as he parks the car in the driveway and walks up to the front door, he hopes the conversation goes the same.

It takes a minute for Haley to open the door after he rings the doorbell and when she does, she looks absolutely surprised to see him. Hotch offers her a small smile and prays to God she isn't too furious because he dropped by unannounced.

"Hey. Can I see Jack?" He asks carefully, as if treading on eggshells. Haley just sighs.

"Sure, he's in the playroom," she steps back to allow Hotch entrance. "It's not your weekend, you know?"

"I know…" He admits quietly. "I just missed him. Do you mind if I have him?" Hotch watches as she pauses, looking at him considering. He lets out a sigh. "Don't make me beg, Haley."

"If he wants to go…" She finally says.

Aaron smiles in thanks and head over the playroom where Jack is playing with the plane he got from his grandparents on last birthday. The Unit Chief pauses by the door and just watches his son for a couple of minutes, waving the toy around and making engine noises with his mouth. His heart clenches a little at the sight. God, how Hotch missed him.

"Hey, bud," he says at last, announcing his presence as he kneels on the floor. Jack turns around fast and drops the plane before running to his father with a grin.

"DADDY!" He yells in excitement as his small arms wrap around Aaron's neck. Aaron hugs him back just as tight. After a moment, Jack pulls away and presses a sloppy kiss on his father cheek. Aaron chuckles.

"So, Jacks… Do you want to stay with daddy this weekend?"

"YES!" The boy yells again making Aaron chuckle once more.

"Come on, buddy. Let's tell your mom," he picks up the boy and heads over to the kitchen.

For Hotch's credit, he only feels mildly surprised to see Haley kissing a tall, blonde guy over the stove and not even a bit jealous. He's about to announce his presence by clearing his throat, when Jack beats him to it, by loudly exclaiming 'mommy!'

Haley hurriedly pulls away from the kiss and glances at Aaron a bit guiltily. That's what tells him that this was the guy with whom she was having an affair while they were still married. Though the knowledge of the fact hurts a bit, it isn't as bad as it would have been last year.

"Aaron, this is Patrick." She introduces them nervously, as if expecting Hotch to be rude or violent with the guy. Aaron just shakes the man's hand politely, keeping his face expressionless.

"Nice to meet you," Patrick says, just a bit unsure.

"Likewise," Aaron replies before turning to Haley. "Jack has something to say, don't you buddy?" The boy nods exaggeratedly.

"I wanna spent the weekend with daddy!" Haley smiles at the boy.

"Do you?" Again Jack nods vigorously. "Alright then, let's get your bag ready."

"Okay!" Jack squirms until Hotch puts him on the ground and follows his mother up the stairs, towards his bedroom, leaving Aaron alone with the new boyfriend.

"Haley told me you work for the FBI," Patrick finally says trying to fill the silence. Hotch nods.

"Behavior Analysis Unit. What do you do?"

"I'm a photographer," the blonde answers, his discomfort obviously showing. "Behavior Analysis… What's that exactly?"

"Profiles. We study killers, what they do, the victims they choose, the things they use and we build a profile to help law enforcements to make an arrest."

"Right…" Patrick nods his understanding and Aaron is glad to notice he's a bit intimidated. "Must be a tough job."

"Yes," Hotch replies shortly. "Not many are cut out for it."

Before Patrick can find a response for his last comment, Jack is running down the stairs with Haley right behind him. He jumps into his father waiting arms.

"Ready to good, buddy?" Aaron asks smiling and Jack nods. "Good. Say goodbye to your mom."

"Bye honey," Haley bids, pressing a kiss on Jack's cheek. Just then, Hotch's phone rings. He holds Jack with one arm and reaches for the device with his other hand.

"Hotchner." He replies shortly. "Hey JJ. What's up?" From the corner of his eyes, Aaron sees Haley's expression closing off. "It's fine, don't worry. I'll be there as soon as I can," he cuts off the call and now his ex-wife looks like she's trying very hard to contain her anger.

"They need you back at work?" She asks in a clipped tone and Hotch is really thankful it's not a work call. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

"No. JJ can't get Henry to stop crying, the doctor says it's probably just cramps, but she's nervous, so I'm going to stop by and see if I can help," Haley stares at him, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

"JJ had a baby?"

"Yes," he answers as he opens the door. "Henry's four months old."

"Are you and her…" She trails off, looking at him hesitantly. Hotch shakes his head in response.

"We're just friends. The baby's father lives in New Orleans so I'm helping out when I can," she nods her understanding and follows him to his car, watching as he straps Jack in the car seat.

"She must be very special friend. You're dropping everything just because she's nervous. You never did that for me," Haley points out quietly and Aaron flinches involuntarily.

"I'm not dropping everything. I'm already free and besides, JJ has no one to help her, you had Jessica," He replies defensively. To his surprise, Haley just smiles and squeezes his arm.

"It wasn't criticism Aaron; you're learning and that's a good thing. I'm just a bit sad it didn't happen when we were still together," He doesn't know what to say to that, so he just nods in thanks. "I see you Sunday."

"Yeah, Sunday." He replies shortly and gets into to the car.

xxx


	7. Shiny Happy People

_**A/N: **_Title from a R.E.M. song

* * *

_**Shiny Happy People**_

Aaron drove towards JJ's home in silence, partially listening to his son happily playing with his action figures in the backseat, partially thinking about Haley's words. They had brought to his attention all kinds of things about his relationship with the media liaison.

As he thought back, Hotch realized that he had always felt very strongly about the younger woman; she had always been a good friend, but sometimes, during his worst fights with Haley, fleeting thoughts of something stronger than friendship had passed his mind. Of course he buried all of them away, because he loved his wife and would never be unfaithful, nor JJ would ever put herself in that kind of position.

But now the situation was completely different. He was divorced and, even though he would always love Haley, he wasn't in love with her any longer. Seeing her with Patrick today had just proved him that. JJ was also single and according to Will, she had feelings for him.

Regardless, Hotch still needed to consider their jobs. He was her boss and it would be extremely inappropriate. If the FBI frowned up fraternization between agents of the same rank, he really didn't want to think what would be the reaction to a relationship between superior/subordinate. He surely would be fired on the spot and even if JJ maintained her job, her reputation would be forever stained.

"Can we go to the park, daddy?" Jack asked suddenly, breaking his line of thought and Hotch was secretly glad.

"It's late already, buddy and I promised a friend I'd help her tonight. But we can go tomorrow." Through the rearview mirror he saw the huge pout forming on the boy's mouth. He sure as hell was going to regret this once Haley heard about it, but right now, Hotch didn't want to care. "But we can have pizza for dinner tonight, if you like."

Instantaneously, Jack broke into a grin and clapped his hands excitedly. "Yes!" He smiled back at his son and the rest of the journey to JJ's house was made with both Hotchner's singing loudly '_ninety nine bottles of beer'_.

As soon as he parked outside JJ's house, Hotch could hear Henry wailing inside. Quickly, he scooped Jack up in his arms and moved to the front porch. He let Jack ring the bell once and waited. It took a couple of minutes for JJ to answer. When she finally did, she was struggling with a screaming Henry, who kept waving his arms around and yelling with all the strength his little lungs allowed him. His face was already red with the effort. JJ looked at him with pleading despair.

"Come on, buddy…" Hotch urged Jack. "Down you go."

"No!" The boy replied vehemently and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck before glaring at JJ and Henry. JJ wasn't sure if she laughed at the sight or cried.

"Jack," Aaron started in a severe tone and pulled off the arms from around his neck. "Get down now and be nice," he finally put the toddler on the ground.

Jack wrapped his arms around his father's legs and when JJ moved closer to transfer the baby to Hotch's arms, she felt a little fist hit her leg with considerable strength and winced. Aaron immediately knelt down, holding Jack by his shoulders so he could look directly into the boy's brown eyes.

"Hitting people is not nice, Jack!" He scolded with a frown. The boy glared at JJ, before wrapping his arms around Hotch's neck again.

"MY DADDY!" He yelled and Aaron had no idea what to say to this sudden bust of possessiveness.

"Hey Jack…" JJ spoke softly, touching the boy's back. He turned to look warily at blonde. She smiled at him. "Could Henry borrow your daddy just for a while? His is really far away."

Jack looked thoughtfully at the baby in JJ's arms, then back at Aaron, considering. "But you're still my daddy?" He asked carefully and Hotch smiled.

"Always, buddy, always," Jack gave him another tight hug, before pulling away and letting Aaron stand up so he could take Henry.

"Nice save," he whispered to JJ, who just smiled and handed her son to him. "Hey Henry." Aaron said to the baby boy. "What is the fuss all about, huh? Are you in pain?"

As if trying to answer Hotch's question, the baby wailed louder, making Hotch wince. He rocked him gently, heading towards the couch, noticing Jack right behind him. He sat down and helped his son to do the same by his side.

"A warm towel helps," he told JJ as she hovered uncertainly behind him. She nodded and headed inside to grab the requested item.

"Can I see him?" Asked Jack quietly. Hotch nodded and laid the squirming baby over his legs. The boy stared at Henry, with a frown of concentration. "He's loud," Jack finally said and Hotch had to stifle a laugh. "And bald."

Instead of replying, Hotch just ruffled the boy's hair and returned his attention back to the baby, pulling him upright, so his tummy was pressed against Hotch's chest. Just then, JJ returned with the towel and handed over, Hotch put it between himself and the baby, all the while rocking him gently.

JJ watched the scene for a couple of seconds, a warm, relieved smile on her face, before turning her attention towards the toddler sitting besides Hotch.

"Are you hungry, Jack?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Daddy said I could have pizza!" He exclaimed loudly, Aaron shushed him immediately.

"No yelling," He chided gently.

"Sorry, daddy." Jack replied in an exaggerated whisper that made JJ smile.

"Come on Jack, help me to order?" He nodded enthusiastically again and took the hand she offered him.

By the time the pizza had arrived, Hotch had successfully managed to put Henry back to sleep. Jack followed him closely, when he headed to the nursery to put the baby in the crib. He struggled to see over the edge of the crib standing on his tiptoes. The sighed amused Hotch greatly so he took a couple of seconds to watch his son before taking pity on him and picking him up. Again Jack stared at Henry with a frown of concentration.

"He's not so bad," he stated after a few moments and Hotch smiled, kissing the top of his son's head.

"No, he isn't, buddy. No, he isn't," he fixed his hold on the boy and headed out of the room. "Come on, pizza is getting cold."

After dinner, both Hotchners and JJ moved to the TV room to watch the Lion King. Jack dragged the blonde to sit with him on the floor, much to Hotch's amusement, but JJ didn't seem to mind. She sat with him and sang along with the boy every song in the movie.

By the time the credits rolled up, Jack was sound asleep in JJ's lap. With a fond smile in lips, Hotch turned off the DVD player and television and picked up the boy so JJ could stand up.

"So… you're secretly a Disney enthusiastic," he teased with a smirk.

"Like you can talk… I saw you tearing up when Mufasa died," she shot back, smirking as well. Hotch shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling his cheeks heating slightly.

"It's getting late, I should go." JJ shook her head.

"It's late, you should stay."

"I don't want to impose," the blonde smiled.

"Don't be silly Hotch. It's the least I can do since I'm totally taking advantage of your parental experience. Besides, it's a long drive and Jack is already asleep."

"Alright," he finally relented. "Lead the way."

The next morning, when Aaron woke up, it took him a couple of seconds to figure out where he was. Once he remembered he spent the night at JJ, his mind registered that Jack, who was supposed to be asleep next to him, was absent. Quietly, Hotch paddled outside in search for his son, instinctively pausing by Henry's nursery to check on the boy – who was still asleep – before heading to the living room, which was also empty. Next, he moved to the kitchen, stopping by the entrance when he caught sign of JJ and Jack talking and laughing over a cereal bowls. His heart swelled at the image, reinforcing even more his unrequired feelings for the blonde agent.

"Morning!" JJ greeted him cheerfully when she noticed him standing in the doorway. Jack immediately jumped out of the chair and ran to him.

"Hey buddy," Hotch scooped the boy up, returning the clumsy hug he received. "Morning JJ," she was smiling fondly at him and Jack and he couldn't help by smile back.

"Can we go to the park today?" Jack asked hopeful and excited.

"Yes, we can."

"And we're going to play in the swings and the teeter and the slide…"

"Anything you want, bud," the boy cheered loudly at that response, making both adults chuckle. "Did you finish your breakfast?" Jack nodded. "Good. Bath first, than we can go, alright?"

"Okay!"

Hotch settled the boy back on the ground and he sped back inside the house, towards the bedroom they had occupied the previous night. He watched his son until he disappeared, before he turned to face JJ, who was already holding a cup of coffee for him.

"Thanks." He said, taking the offered mug. "You're welcome to join us in the park, if you like." JJ smiled brightly.

"I'd love to. Just need to get Henry ready." Hotch nodded and watched as she also disappeared inside the house.

Two hours later, both Jack and Henry were dressed and ready to go. They took Hotch's car and JJ rode in the back with both children. Jack spent the short trip playing peek-a-boo with Henry and giggling joyfully at every smile he received from the baby.

Once they were in the actual park, Jack dragged JJ away to play with him, loudly protesting every time Hotch suggested taking her place. The boy was completely smitten by the blonde and Hotch chuckled to himself as something Sean said to him came to his mind.

"I guess Hotchners do prefer blondes, Henry," he spoke to the baby in his arms who giggled in response and reached to grab his nose. Hotch laughed at the boy's antics and grabbed the tiny hand, pressing a kiss to the chubby palm.

"He's adorable," a voice startled Hotch, dragging his focus away from the baby. He turned to face the woman standing beside him, adoringly gazing at Henry. "How old?"

"Four months," he replied with a kind smile.

"Is he your only one?" She asked and before Hotch could answer, Jack started yelling loudly for him, trying to catch his attention. He turned to see his son hanging upside down from the monkey bars, JJ hovering close to keep him from falling. Jack waved enthusiastically at his father and Hotch waved back, laughing.

"That answers my question," the stranger said with a smile, drawing his attention again. "Two adorable boys, you and your wife must be really proud."

Even though he knew he shouldn't, Hotch smiled wide at the woman and nodded. "Yes, we are," she smiled back, cooed at Henry a little before leaving just as JJ and Jack were making their way back to where Hotch was waiting with Henry.

"Daddy, daddy can I have ice-cream?" Jack asked, tugging on his pants. Hotch smiled indulgently and nodded.

"YES!" The boy cheered and grabbed JJ's hand. "Come on JayJay!"

The blonde chuckled at the boy's demeanor, waving off Hotch's apologetic glance. She was having fun playing with Jack. She kissed the top of Henry's head and was about to leave, when Hotch held her hand, stilling her movements. JJ turned to him, her perfect brow arching in question.

Before he could chicken out, Hotch leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, she was smiling even brighter and he never felt happier.

xxx


End file.
